Promesas
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Se suponía que él era su luz… el que lo defendería y cuidaría de todo. Sentía que había fallado y estaba frustrado por aquello. / Yaoi. Spoiler. / Para Cadiie Mustang.


**Notas del Fic:**

Hoy finaliza el paro~ así que me hago presente con un one-shot KagaKuro pa´la banda :v

Esto va dedicado a mi querida Hermana del KagaKuro: Cadiie~ Querida, ¡felicidades por aprobar todo! El esfuerzo y desvelo valió la pena ;) Y gracias por ser tan genialosa conmigo. De verdad, llegaste a mi vida como una luz roja y celeste (?) ¡Llenemos este mundo de KagaKuro, que hace tanta falta!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera, ¡el mundo no se libraría del matrimonio de estos dos! Y mi fic es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Esto va situado en el capítulo 2 del manga Kuroko no basket- Extra Game. Es mi mente fangirleando con estos dos la que ha imaginado que pasó después…

* * *

 **Promesas**

Entró en el departamento con paso airado, aún temblaba y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón resonar contra sus oídos.

—Kagami-kun —Habló Kuroko deteniéndose en medio de la sala.

—Vamos al baño, ahí tengo un botiquín —respondió Kagami sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

Estaba hecho una furia, apenas podía creer lo que había pasado y, peor, que había fallado a mitad del golpe. Quería devolverse y darle una paliza a aquel tipo hasta que se disculpara con Kuroko.

Se suponía que él era su luz… el que lo defendería y cuidaría de todo.

Sentía que había fallado y estaba frustrado por aquello.

Sacó del mueble, bajo la encimera del lavamanos, el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Kuroko se sentaba en aquella superficie, con el espejo a sus espaldas.

Kagami abrió la botellita de alcohol y llevó el algodón hacia su labio, el que estaba partido por aquella patada, sin mencionar el fuerte rojo en la zona, lo que anunciaba un posible moretón.

Aquel sujeto no había tenido piedad y había pateado directo en su rostro.

Al pelirrojo le temblaba la mandíbula de solo recordarlo, y Kuroko podía percibirla angustia y la furia fundirse en el fuego de sus ojos.

—Kagami-kun… estoy bien.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —Contestó mirándolo incrédulo, tirando el algodón con sangre, ya seca, a la basura—. ¡Mira cómo te ha dejado!

Alzó sus manos y tomó el rostro de Kagami para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Luego de sonreír, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, lo que arrancó un gruñido en el pelirrojo.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel delicado beso, Kuroko solo lo acariciaba con los propios, moviendo su boca sobre la de él con suavidad. Pero para Kagami no era suficiente, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para meterla sin ningún cuidado en la caliente cavidad de Kuroko.

El chico gimió enredando sus brazos en el cuello de éste y alzando más las rodillas para poder pasar las piernas por su cintura, mientras las expertas manos de Kagami se deslizaban por su playera y la levantaba con suavidad.

Su piel se sentía fría bajo su tacto, refrescante. Por fin su piel desnuda estuvo a la vista y las manos ahora cayeron por su espalda.

— ¡Uhn! —Eso no había sido un gemido, no, fue un claro quejido de dolor, haciendo que Kagami frunciera el ceño.

Instó a Kuroko a girarse levemente y miró su costado derecho, donde algunos moretones relucían contra su blanca piel. Apretó los dientes sintiendo su sangre volver a calentarse por la más pura ira.

—Debió suceder cuando me caí sobre aquella mesa —dijo el chico de cabellos celestes con voz suave—. No es nada, ya se borrará.

Kagami lo miró unos instantes, se inclinó y deslizó sus labios sobre aquellas marcas. Lo que debería estar sobre su piel serían sus besos, nada más. Aunque Kuroko solía quedar magullado bastante fácil debido al tono claro de su piel, sabía que eso debió doler de todos modos.

Sus grandes manos acariciaron la zona con apenas el roce de sus dedos, provocando que el chico se estremeciera.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así —susurró Kagami con los labios aún sobre su piel morada.

El silencio se hizo presente y sus miradas se forzaron a encontrarse. Kuroko mantenía su expresión impasible, pero su mirada tenía la respuesta que Kagami sabía incluso desde antes de soltar aquella petición.

—No puedo prometerte eso, Kagami-kun.

—Se supone que de los dos, yo soy el impulsivo, pero tú fuiste idiota —soltó Kagami enarcando una ceja, recibiendo una leve risita por respuesta. Pensó que quizás soltaría: "eso es cruel, Kagami-kun" pero no, él simplemente lo miraba moviendo sus piernas que colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Entonces yo te prometeré algo… —Kagami puso ambas manos sobre su abdomen, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían bajo sus palmas por el contacto—: Mañana lo venceré, haré que se arrepienta del minuto en que siquiera puso la mirada sobre ti…

Entonces sus bocas se encontraron. Un beso profundo, donde la lengua de Kagami danzaba imperiosa dentro de su boca mientras la abría más para poder entrelazarlas. El sonido acuoso de cada movimiento hacía eco en el baño, mientras los jadeos se hacían presentes en medio de ese beso.

Kuroko giró el rostro al tiempo que soltaba sus carnosos labios, para sonreír dulcemente.

—Lo que si te puedo prometer, es que estaré ahí contigo. Juntos.

Esa sonrisa fue correspondida y otro beso le siguió.

Kagami estaba más calmado, o más desconcentrado, no sabía con exactitud qué, pero en ese momento quería marcar su piel con sus besos y mordidas y borrar todo rastro de aquel golpe.

Solo quedaría él y unos cuantos "te amo", invocados por la pasión.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Ves Cadiie? Éstas son las consecuencias de hablar de estos dos hasta las tantas de la madrugada… ¡y te adoro por eso! Ojalá te haya gustado nena~

¡Kagami estaba tan enojado! Temblaba, intentó golpearlo y asddasdsdssdas *explosiona*

Yo le hubiese metido la pelota por el culo a ese tipejo ¬¬ Mira que venir a tocar a Kuroko! D: Pero bueno, los que se la meterán será Vorpal Swords o eso espero TwT no puedo esperar a saber que pasará al final.

Ojalá les haya gustado, adoro a estos dos y ya no pude resistirme a escribir algo de ellos nuevamente.

Ya sabes, tu review será amado~ y anímense, que no muerdo tan fuerte ;)

Saludos y besos de vainilla~


End file.
